Odd Studying Habits
by Nine-Tailed Writer
Summary: Stuck with a failed Literature exam and a corrupted mind, Naruto has to try and get his grades back up if he wants to become Hokage. The Hyuuga offers to help him study, but it's just that...his eyes keep wandering to places where they shouldn't be.


**NOTE: Story is slight AU and contains some OOCness. **

* * *

_**Odd Studying Habits**_

Naruto's feet dangled leisurely over the highest peak on the rock formation where the faces of the first five Hokages were engraved. He was deep in thought, ignoring when a strong wind passed and swayed his motion. What was he thinking about – why, a way to become smarter. _The _Naruto would never even look twice at his grades or bother with them, but Naruto _Uzumaki _had to. That is, if he still wanted to become Hokage.

He needed help but his options were limited – Sakura was too busy with medical work, Kakashi was out on a six-month long mission with Sasuke and you would never find him anywhere near Shikamaru, the genius. Going to Shikamaru was when he was in dire need of help and all hope was futile. He didn't like to feel intimidated or looked down upon – and that was the only emotion that existed whenever the pineapple came within three feet of him.

The blonde had resolved to look for Jiraiya, though he doubted that he would get much help. Already he had checked three bars, four brothels and two sex hotels yet he found no sign of the old Toad Sage. It was surprising considering that he was the easiest man to find in the village. Wherever there were babes in bikinis or naked girls, Jiraiya was sure to be there.

Then, it hit him. How hadn't he thought of it? He had scoured the whole of Konoha and it was _now _that the idea of checking Konoha's Hot Spa hit him. He thanked God that there was only one hot spa in Konoha and with some help from Tsunade, Jiraiya was still in the village and would be here for a few more weeks. It was common sense for the white-haired man to spend his remaining time here 'collecting data'.

Naruto slid down the smooth surface of the mountain then started into a hop-and-trot when he came to the bumpy parts. In no time he was racing through the streets of Konoha to the west of the village where the water source was at its best. The spot was also convenient for a hot spa due to the fact that there was a hidden volcano buried underneath the earth. How lucky could Konoha get?

He came to an abrupt halt and slid a few inches away from the entrance. He walked back and stood, feet glued to the ground, staring up at the sign of the spa. The thousand memories of pain flooded his mind and bombarded the thought of going to ask Jiraiya for help. No, he couldn't go there. Not after _that _happened.

By now Naruto was famous for transforming into his feminine form and sneaking into the hot spas to take a peek at the ladies. He learnt his lesson that instead of turning into a feminine _him_, he settled with taking the identity of a Konoha citizen. His plan worked for a couple of months until the lady who he had changed into had ideas of having a nice, hot bath early that morning.

The girls who he was talking to denied the accusations of him being her lost twin sister and instantly concluded that he was Naruto. After pummeling him into the earth, he was too weak to keep up with the jutsu and so spoofed back into his male form. For a while there the girls were stunned by a much naked Naruto, but when the victim of the transformation let out a high-pitched scream, they kicked him out with a warning…and another firm beating.

So no, he couldn't go there again. If he had too, he would wait from dusk till dawn until the Perve Sage decided to come out of there. He was in for a long wait but he was Naruto, the future Hokage. Things like these were what he ate for breakfast and were a side dish for lunch. He checked his watch. _Six p.m. _By twelve Jiraiya should be out and six hours would fly past in no time.

Oh right, he forgot, he was not a man of patience. He _hated _waiting as much as Sasori of the Red Sand did. That was why when an hour past and the blonde was slumped on the ground dozing off on himself, he built up the courage to go in there no matter the consequences.

"Snap out of it Naruto," he told himself. "You could do this. Just transform into a lady, waltz right in there, find Jiraiya and ask him some advice." He patted himself on the chest. "On the path of becoming a Hokage, I should be an expert at these sorts of tasks. This should be no problem."

He did the appropriate hand signs and transformed into someone who was an avid customer – the Hyuuga heiress. Through much coaxing and pleading, Jiraiya had offered to give Naruto the map to his secret hideout where he watched the girls without getting caught. The only problem was that you had to walk into the spa itself for some of the way, and the rest would be as easy as running a race.

As casually as possible, Naruto walked into the spa and tried his best to do so without arousing suspicion. A trickle of sweat rolled down his cheek when he felt the eyes of all the girls in the spa on him. _Just past the locker rooms, into the back and through the tunnel below. C'mon Naruto. You could do this._

He felt as though he was about to drop dead instantly when Tenten came up to him and asked him what he was doing there. He was lost for a minute since she had called him 'Hinata', but when he looked down at the floor, his senses returned.

There was no need to alternate his voice since he had expanded the jutsu's tone to fit the body. All he needed to put down was the shy Hinata act and everything would flow by like a breeze.

He began fiddling with his fingers and avoiding eye contact with Tenten. "I'm n-not really h-here to bathe or anything. I just forgot something here the other day."

"Oh," Tenten replied, falling for his act. "Well, um…I hope you find it."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Yeah, thanks."

Until Tenten was out of sight, Naruto was able to breathe again. He chuckled silently to himself. _Easy as ever. _One thing he had never gotten down was the girl-walk. And so, to celebrate his fantastic disguise, he put on his best strut and marched into the locker room.

_Left foot..._

The girls stared.

_Right foot..._

The girls gawked.

_Left foot again..._

He overdid it. He stopped when they began backing away slowly from him and regained his composure. Distracting himself from the still shocked girls, he tugged at the hem of his shirt then proceeded with his plan.

There was no need for the place to be completely empty to access the underground tunnel. He ventured to the very back where no girl had ever gone for who knows what reason, and searched under the seats until he saw the outline of the hole of the tunnel.

Glancing over his shoulder, he made sure no one was watching him and shifted the bench to the side. He lifted the lid off the tunnel and fit his body inside the hole, remembering in time to re-cover it and place the bench back in its previous position.

Not long after he was sliding down the long pathway and grazing his arms slightly against the hard red earth along the walls. He fell onto something soft that apparently talked – or at least he _thought _he heard it make a noise. His eyes traveled to whatever was beneath him and he almost let out a scream when the man's hand rose in a flash and clamped over his mouth.

Naruto rolled off the sage and looked at him smiling. The funny thing about it was that he was acting as though Naruto was a stranger. He looked all about the place, except for at his face.

"Erosennin?" he asked. "It's me. You know, your buddy, pal, _amigo_." Naruto pointed to himself for emphasis. His face turned a dark shade of red when he felt the firm breasts that replaced his pectorals. Oh right! He was in Hinata's form. _Oh wait…that means I could look at myself naked. Yosh!_

"Oh it's you Kakashi. For a minute there I thought you were actually Hinata. Nice disguise by the way." Naruto missed the part where Jiraiya called him Kakashi but went on explaining.

"I need help."

"Shh," Jiraiya silenced him, placing a finger to his lips. "Do you hear that? It seems as though they're playing a game." He crawled on all fours over to the spot where he was previously. Naruto rolled his eyes when he saw how flushed the pervert was. Wasn't it time for people like him to die already?

"I'm serious. I need help."

"Fine, fine," the sage said grumpily. "Make it quick. I don't wanna miss this." He was listening to Naruto while his eyes were on the girls.

"I want to get smarter." Jiraiya burst out into laughter but ducked quickly behind the bushes when the girls heard him. He pulled Hinata down with him so as to not get caught.

"You want to get smarter, ay?" He smiled mischievously when Naruto nodded. "Well, this is the perfect thing for you." The pervert dug around in his pockets and pulled out the first edition of Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto stared at it dumbly, not sure to take it or not.

"Go on, take it," Jiraiya encouraged. "Trust me. Nothing is better than a good recap. It's the perfect way to get smarter." Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Remember now," Erosennin continued. "The first book holds the most knowledge. You have everything you need to know right there." He tapped the book. The dumb blonde still didn't understand.

"Just take it," he demanded, slamming the book into Naruto's chest – I mean, breasts. Naruto smiled cheekily when he thought of seeing himself naked but Jiraiya took it as a means that he was satisfied with his advice.

"Now off you go. You're disturbing me." Naruto nodded, still grinning and crawled over to the tunnel. Summoning chakra in his hands and feet, he crawled back up through the tunnel and managed to suffocate the pain of the wall rubbing against the bruises that were already there. He made it back up to the top, lifted the lid, moved the bench and covered all the evidence from ever being discovered.

He crept back to the front of the room and breathed a sigh of relief since there were no girls remaining in the room. He was about to leave the locker when Tenten confronted him again.

"You okay, Hinata?" she asked.

"I'm f-fine."

"Oh, 'cause the girls here told me you were acting kinda…strange." _How strange is it for a girl to walk sexily?_

"Sorry. I was just trying out something…new." It wasn't a complete lie since he _was _trying it out.

"Okay then. Did you get the thing you left behind?"

"Yeah." Absentmindedly, he held up the porn book for Tenten to see. The brunette's eyes widened.

"Porn?" she whispered fiercely. "Hinata, since when do you read porn?" Naruto looked to the book to affirm Tenten's declaration.

"N-no." His eyes rolled around in his head, thinking of an excuse. "It's for Neji. Yeah, Neji. He just _loves _porn." He laughed mentally.

"He likes porn? Oh…" There was a pleased smile on Tenten's face. "Now I know what to get him for his birthday." Naruto had to bite his bottom lip to hold back the laughter. He was sorry for Hinata but he would surely be there at Neji's birthday to see the look on his face when Tenten presented him with his worst nightmare.

Naruto never understood why the pale-eyed Hyuuga could never stomach porn. He either turned green or looked away disgustedly at that 'wretched thing', quote on quote.

"Yeah, he does. I have to go now. My curfew is at –" He checked the time on his watch. Good! He only spent fifteen minutes with Jiraiya. "Seven thirty."

"Right. Later then!" Tenten smiled and skipped off to the pond, jumping in with a splash. When he reached the entrance to the spa, he then realized that Tenten had been standing in front of him butt-naked. Naruto slapped his forehead. _What's up with my sexuality?_

Not in the mood to take the long way home, he secured the book in his pocket and gathered chakra in his feet. He leapt into the sky and atop one of the roofs, pausing to stare at the sign for a while.

"I should get an early start on this book." He felt around in his pocket and reassured himself that his 'knowledge' was still there. Not long after he was lying in bed wearing his boxers alone and pulling out the book from his pants pocket to read.

For thirty minutes he read…and read…and read…until he got bored of reading. The book was complete and utter shit. Sex, sex, sex! That's all they ever thought about. How could Erosennin even think this would help him in his work? This was meant for men who were desperate to get laid; not teenagers trying to get their grades up.

When he looked up from the book, he felt his pupils dilate. Blinking several times, they returned to normal but the feeling was still there.

"This is probably what it feels like to be smart!" he exclaimed. But suddenly, he had the urge to…strip naked. No, not in his male form, but he wanted to change back into Hinata again and look at her body. He had never really used the jutsu for anything else besides sneaking into hot spas or stunning men, but now, the idea bugged him like crazy.

He couldn't resist it. Forming the usual hand signs, he shaped into the Hyuuga and set quick to stripping. When he was in his birthday suit, he could already feel himself getting wet.

He grabbed hold of his breasts and squeezed them tightly. _Damn it feels good to be a woman. _His hands traveled down his stomach and shaped out his curves – correction: _Hinata's_curves. If he knew her body was this sexy, he would have done her a long time ago.

Turning around, he looked over his shoulder into the mirror and gripped his ass tightly. He gave it a few squeezes and laughed to himself. _Pretty firm, ay? _It was now time for the last part of his body he hadn't explored yet. He gulped.

Awkwardly, he turned back around to face the mirror and watched his hand as it traveled down his stomach. He made small circles on the hood, too afraid to go any lower. He pinched himself to snap out of the reverie and forced his hand to up its speed of moving lower. He moaned softly when his fingers slipped between the folds and massaged his clit.

He quickened the pace, moaning at the same time and was about to enter himself when he realized he still had his virginity. _Fuck! If only I had lost it before…_But would it have been the same if he was a female? It was highly impossible but still there was this hint of hope.

He removed his hand and looked at his fingers glistening with cum. Something wet was on his face. Using his other hand, he felt by his jaw and noticed that he had been drooling on himself. He was that aroused! Imagine when he turned back into his normal form…

And sure alright, he had a full grown erection. He didn't know what had gotten into him to do this in the first place. How did he even figure out that he still had his virginity or what it felt like? His eyes scanned the area for the book lying on the bed.

"That's why," he said to himself. "Time to take a shower." It was only eight so taking a shower wasn't that horrible. Grabbing his towel, he headed to the bathroom to wash off. But still…he couldn't believe that he had just done that to his own body – correction: _Hinata's _body. He shook his head and tried to ignore the new round of desire that made him want to touch himself again. He took a cold shower and slept a fitful, uncomfortable sleep. He prayed that the exam wouldn't be as awful.

* * *

He failed – no surprise. Midterm Literature just wasn't down his alley. The results had slapped him in the face and left a stinging sensation. And to think he had actually _tried _this time. Honestly, he had attempted studying but you had to be a pro to be able to balance ramen, playing video-games and training on both hands. Time flew by too quickly and before long, you found yourself lying on your bed in the same clothes as yesterday. Yip, you had to be a pro.

Naruto sunk down in his seat. He was sitting next to Hinata and the girl hadn't even acknowledged him. Memories of the night before started taunting him again so he didn't bother talking to her. Glancing over at her paper, he saw her mark of 95% and made a face. Why was it that everyone was smart except him? The highest mark he had ever gotten was 51%, but that was only because he had cheated. With a 34% this term, there was no way he was going to survive.

The bell rang and he stuffed the paper in his backpack. Iruka had told them to make sure and do corrections, but he pretended not to hear him. He didn't understand the paper, so how was he supposed to do the corrections in the first place? Teacher's these days…

He pressed his head against the locker. He had the strange urge to continue reading Icha Icha Paradise even though he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't pick up the book after what he had gone through last night. He was still muddled whether this was being ingenious or just being a porn addict.

Naruto shook the thought out of his head. There was no way he was like Kakashi-sensei. He was _no _porn addict and never will be. He was just about to list all the consequences of being like his sensei when Hinata's soft voice disturbed him.

"Hey Naruto."

"Oh Hinata." With her this close and the memory still lingering, he broke out into a cold sweat. "What's up?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Nothing. I was wondering…" She toyed with her fingers. "I saw that you failed the midterm Literature exam."

His eyebrow twitched. "Yeah. So what?"

"Um…wanna come over by my house so we could do the corrections together." _Nice! This is the perfect way to get into her pants. Wait…no! That's not what I want! I'm not a pervert damn it!_

"Yeah, sure. That'll be great. Thanks for offering." Hinata smiled. "But, can we make it my house? I concentrate better there."

"Sure. Around six?"

Naruto nodded. "Sex is great. Uh…I mean six. _Six_ is great." He rubbed behind his head sheepishly and gave out a nervous laugh. She nodded shyly and left.

Without even knowing, he had arranged a study date with Hinata – the girl with the uber sexy body. He didn't know how he was going to control himself, but he knew he would find out some way or the other.

The day went by slowly and soon enough the bell rang for the end of classes. _Six o' clock, six o' clock _he repeated to himself in his head. He checked the time. _Three more hours. That should be enough time. _He was so excited that he had raced all the way home; irritated with himself for doing so since there was no evident reason as to why.

His apartment was a pigsty – as Sakura would say. The usual lay sprawled out on the floor – empty ramen cups, cartons of juice and milk, dust that was swept under the carpet and his dirty laundry. He didn't know where to start first but chose getting rid of the bits of paper and food.

He rummaged through his kitchen cupboard and pulled out a garbage bag. In a flash he was hopping around from place to place, throwing the cups and cartons in his bag. When that was done, he stuffed the dirty laundry into a basket and placed it in the washing room for later…_if _he remembered to wash them. The vacuum did away the last remnants of dust on the floor – and under the carpet – so all that was left was to make up his bed, wash the dishes and neaten up the living room.

The dishes were placed in the dishwasher while he fluffed up the pillows on the couch and wiped the television screen. The bed sheets had been there for over a month now and reeked of sweat and something bitter…_cum? _No, couldn't be. He denied the thought. Pulling out a new sheet, he busied himself making it up then proceeded to packing away the wares.

He stood in the center of his apartment and admired his work. The last thing he had to do was shower and get out his Literature books. It was the hardest subject so Hinata would be staying at his house for a while.

When the bell rang, he was drying his hair with a towel while another one was wrapped around his waist. Let's just say, he read a couple more pages of Icha Icha._ The urge I tell you, the_ urge_. _It was irresistible and undeniable.

Not knowing who the person was, he calmly opened the door. His eyes widened when he apprehended a blushing Hinata. She couldn't make eye contact with him or the rest of his body. Instead, she stared at the books in her hands.

"Am I too early?" she asked meekly.

"No, no. That's my fault. Stayed too long in the shower. Come on in." Moving out of the way, he let the heiress pass and closed the door behind her.

"Make yourself comfortable," he told her. "Lemme just put on some clothes." She nodded without looking at him and settled on the sofa. The smile was unavoidable. She was attracted to him and he liked the feeling. The blush that appeared was even better.

He didn't want to waste time so he simply put on a pair of boxers and a vest and called Hinata inside. Of course, he had to have a cup of ramen with him.

"So, where do you want to start?" she asked him when she sat on the bed next to him. His eyes, unconsciously, traveled down to her chest then settled on her legs. She was wearing a miniskirt (his eyebrows raised at that since it was completely out of her character) and a blue tank top. Perfect clothes for showing off her body.

"Uh, Naruto?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Sort of tired. Stayed up late last night."

"Oh. Well, wanna start from the beginning?"

"Anywhere you want it." He covered his mouth with his hand and stared at her, yet she was unfazed. What he just said _so _didn't sound right. Why was he thinking this way? That was surely some sort of pick-up line from Icha Icha. He shouldn't be thinking about that now.

"First things first: did you read the entire book?" Naruto shook his head. "Well, it's only ninety-four pages so how about you read it out now and write a summary of it."

"Do I have to?" he whined. He thought studying was supposed to be _fun_ the way how everyone else did it so easily.

"I guess I could explain it to you myself." He beamed.

"I'm all ears."

"Animal Farm has got to be the easiest book to revise for a Literature test. Basically, it's where this old wise pig named Winding Beauty told-" He was lost. His eyes kept averting to the book that lay on his dresser, then back at Hinata's boobs. The description they gave of it was absolutely true. But just how true were they? He wanted to know more but they only gave demonstrations.

He couldn't demonstrate…unless he decided to make a clone of Hinata to pair with himself. Then they could do it all night long…

"Naruto, you listening?"

He blinked. "Yeah…sorry."

"What'd I just say?" He looked at anything but her. When he didn't reply, her eyebrows narrows. She looked adorable when she was angry.

Hinata's pale eyes followed his blue ones to where he kept staring. She gasped when she saw the porn book lying tentatively on the table.

"You read p-porn? Naruto!" She brought her hand up and thwacked him on the head.

"Ow," he said while rubbing the spot. "It's not what you think Hinata. I went to Jiraiya-"

"Jiraiya? Of all people!" She thwacked him again.

"He said it would make me smarter!"

"Smarter sex-wise!" A third thwack made him see stars. She calmed down after a while and apologized. "Guess I'll have to turn to plan B."

"Wazzat?" he slurred.

She sighed. "Think of Snowball as breasts and Napoleon as a clit." Naruto perked up in interest. The way how she said it so boldly turned him on even more.

"Uh huh."

"And well, Rebellion could be the…um…" She pointed at his pants without looking. He grinned mischievously.

"Continue."

"Both Napoleon – I mean, both boobs and clit are always fighting for attention from the…dick, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Their main goal obviously is to achieve the dick, so clit and…err…boobs are trying to lead dick to them, more specifically, lead themselves to dick. And in order to do that, they needed the support of the other body parts."

"Ooh, Boxer could be the arms and Clover the legs. And boobs's favorite sow could be the nipples." Hinata smiled oddly. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be glad about this, but at least he was learning something.

"Sure, whatever you want it to be. And in the end, clit ended up chasing out boobs, but he didn't exactly achieve dick since he was too caught up-"

"In pleasuring himself!" Naruto finished. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, pleasuring himself. See how easy it is?"

"I guess so," he said, still unsure.

"Now, read the book and write a summary for me. You have to re-sit the exam in a week. That should be enough time for you to revise."

Still, he doubted himself. "I'm not sure if I understand completely, Hinata." His libido was acting up again. She was sitting cross-legged facing him so it was easy for him to get on all fours and crawl over her.

"Can you…demonstrate?" He leaned down and whispered the last word in her ear. Hinata turned bright red.

"Um…I can't..it's sort of-" He placed a finger on her lips. Her eyes widened in fright.

"Don't worry; I'll go easy on you. It's my first time too." The friendly façade meant nothing to him. He was going to take her and he was going to do it _now._

He pressed his lips against hers and wasted no time in removing her clothes. When her top was off, he grabbed her breasts with familiarity. Her hands came up protectively to remove his but he shoved them away.

"Don't you want this, Hinata?" She looked from him then to the book.

"The book did this to you, didn't it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" In one swift movement he yanked off her skirt and before she could protest, slammed his lips against hers once more. The force made her lips open to scream, giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to dive his tongue right in.

Gradually she leaned into the kiss and stopped tampering with his hands from squeezing her boobs. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she allowed him to take her away. Her bra was on the floor, her underwear was hooked in his finger and his clothes were somewhere under the bed.

He licked and sucked his way down her body, relishing in the feeling of finally having her. His full grown erection was red and throbbing but she was a virgin, so things had to be taken slow.

Like how he did it last night, his hand went down to her area and he let his fingers roam over it freely. His middle finger slipped into the cove and stimulated it. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her wetting him. Her back arched off the bed when he increased the speed.

With experience, he was unstoppable but it was time to move onto the next level. He nibbled her ear and made love marks all over her body before sitting back on his haunches and putting himself in the position.

He pressed the tip on the entrance but her hand reached down to pull it away.

"I can't. I'm afraid it'll hurt."

"It's okay Hinata," he whispered in her ear. "Believe it." She couldn't keep back the little laugh. In this sort of situation, using that line was really weird, but it was Naruto we're talking about. 'Believe it' must have been the first words he said as a baby.

She let go of him and allowed him to go back into the position. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, preparing herself for the pain. He entered her slowly with intensive care and stopping when she let out a tiny scream. _Why did this have to be painful to her?_

To make matters worse, he was ten inches during an erection and he had only gotten up to six when she begged him to stop. She had reached her limit.

"I can't…hold…anymore," she groaned. He had to think of a way of reducing the pain. If he didn't shove the entire thing in, he was going to go insane. _Rub her stomach! _Oh right! He silently thanked Jiraiya and began the ministration. Making small then large circles on her stomach, he continued entering her until the entire thing fit perfectly.

Damn she was tight! He gave her time to adjust to it before he began at a slow pace. Her face was still scrunched up but it made her all the cuter. Leaning forward, he kissed her fully on the lips not slowing or quickening the pace either.

Her lips were parted slightly eliciting soft moans. They were cute and puppyish. He wanted to hear those moans more…and his name along with them.

He pulled back and hooked his arms under hers so that his fingers were gripping tightly onto her shoulders. Her eyes opened slightly but he told her to close them again. He pushed in with force and her back arched. Pulling back again, he did the same, desperately trying to reach her G-spot – intelligence, all thanks to Icha Icha. When he reached it, he knew his mission would be accomplished.

He probed in and out, faster and faster with her moans coming louder and louder. Again and again he hit that spot that made her scream out in ecstasy. It wasn't long after that he heard her whisper his name. Wanting to hear it louder, he sped it up a notch until he could have ascertained that the neighbors next door would hear them.

"Naruto!" she screamed. He loved it. He loved the smell of her cum, the way the sweat trickled down her body, her voice straining every time she yelled his name and how her back arched clear off the bed. He wanted to stay like this forever with her, but damn his body for not being able to keep up.

His stamina lasted him for a full-blown hour and within that time, he came three times without pulling out. He had to boast: in the book, most people would be drawn out after their first spill but he was different from the others. Perhaps, if Jiraiya were here now he could get some more ideas for his book. _Nah! Like if I would ever be one of his references._

The blonde was reaching his maximum and so was the heiress. He was surprised that up to now she didn't cum. With three last pushes both of them came at the same time, and only then did he think that there was a chance of pregnancy. It scared him to death but he was too tired to think much about it.

It was a Friday meaning that she could and _would _be staying with him for the entire weekend. Although she had a strict father, he shouldn't really mind if his daughter was away from him for two days. He had Hanabi anyways.

He didn't want to pull out just yet so he simply pulled the cover over their naked bodies and rested his head on her chest. He could hear her labored breathing mixing with his. The last thing his eyes landed was on a weird figure sitting by his windowsill with a broad smile on his or her face. But he was so tired, that by morning, he didn't remember seeing it.

* * *

_**One week later…**_

He was uneasy as he awaited the results of his Literature midterm exams. Throughout the test he couldn't wipe away the wide grin on his face. The entire test was so…_easy. _He didn't know how he had failed the last one.

It was all thanks to Hinata anyways. She had stayed with him the weekend and ensured that he had a healthy breakfast, lunch and supper – that _didn't _consist of ramen and milk. Sunday he had taken her out to dinner to show his appreciation and naturally, when they reached back home, they had sex again.

Iruka entered the classroom declaring that he had the results of the exams. About nineteen of them had to rewrite so Naruto didn't feel the least bit alone or embarrassed. Iruka called out the marks putting volume on the ones who failed again.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he called out. A queasy feeling that he had never felt before bellowed in the pit of his stomach. "Eighty-five percent."

"Yes!" he paraded, jumping out of his seat. He ran to the front of the class, hugged Iruka, took his paper and sped off to find his life saver. He found her sitting on the steps outside the school all by herself, fighting to hide the hickey that covered half of her neck with her shirt collar. _Damn, am I awesome or what?_

"Guess what!" he murmured in her ear. Caught off-guard, she let out a high-pitched shriek until she noticed it was only him.

"What?"

"I passed the exam!" he hollered. Hinata clapped her hands for him as he took several bows. She got up from her seat and hugged him tightly. He wasn't satisfied and so he held her back and kissed her instead. When he pulled away, she was blushing madly. Typical.

"What? You're still not accustomed yet?"

"It's not that. People are watching." Naruto took a glimpse at the slowly moving crowd behind them. "And you think I care?" She giggled and buried her face into his chest.

They stayed like that for some minutes until Naruto said: "One thing though."

"What is it?" she asked, looking up.

He snickered. "I'm having problems with Biology too."

* * *

**My first one-shot and if you've read the book Animal Farm, you would have a hint as to what I was getting at. :D Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave some reviews for me!**

**P.S. Hinata isn't pregnant, unless I decide to write a sequel or something for it but it's more of a PWP story. NO! NOT PORN WITHOUT PLOT…but: Plot? What Plot? *laughs nervously***

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
